


Promises

by MrProphet



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Promises

It's just something that you say; just one of those things that people say. It doesn't actually mean anything, does it? 

These are the sorts of promises that people make all the time, but they’re just words, like in a song. They’re a... What is it called? A hyperbole. It’s like if you say you'll love someone until the end of time, you don't actually mean it, because you'll be dead long before that.

It's all just words.

When I told her I would love her until the stars fell from the sky, I never dreamed it would actually happen.


End file.
